


Better Off Without Erik

by GMS_Prime



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Light Angst, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Better off or not, love is not easily shaken off.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	Better Off Without Erik

**Author's Note:**

> Clips used: X-Men: First Class, Trance, X-Men: Days of Future Past
> 
> Song: Better Off by Stealing Eden
> 
> For entertainment purposes only; no copyright infringement intended


End file.
